halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategic Air Command
- |battles= |affiliation=Gilgamesh Free State |branch=Air Force |type= |role= |size= |partof= |components= |hq=Peachbrook Field |nickname= |motto=''Peace is Our Profession'' |commanders=Major General Curtis Delan |era= }} Strategic Air Command was a unit of the Gilgamesh Free Air Force. First formed in , it incorporated those units who did not fall under the purview of the various other brigades making up the Free Air Force, such as the transport squadrons, 1st Bomb Squadron, and the New Belgrade and Peachbrook Air Defense Battalions. With the Gilgamesh Free Armed Forces becoming increasingly sophisticated and capable of force projection, SAC was designed to facilitate force projection and strategic defense Through the transport squadrons, SAC intended to facilitate projection by the Free Army through airlift capabilities, with the Air Defense Battalions ensuring the strategic centers of the Free State were protected, while its bombers were to help project the Air Force's power around as a means of deterrence. While officially established in 2551, SAC was not deemed operationally ready until mid-2552. During that time, the commander of the unit, Major General Curtis Delan, instituted a vigorous training program, demanding perfection from the SAC units. This training was put to the test for the first time with the Hopeville Incident, with SAC aiding in the redeployment of the 3rd Infantry Division, and the bombers remaining on alert throughout the duration of the crisis. During the initial stages UNSC-GFS War, while SAC's transport squadrons were decimated by UNSC naval aviation, its bomber aircraft remained unscathed, taking part in Operation: TIDAL WAVE. History Formation and Training ( - ) Peacetime Operations ( - ) UNSC-GFS War ( ) Postwar ( - ) With the end of the UNSC-GFS War at the Battle of the Gray Reservoir, orders were sent out to all GFAF units to surrender. In response, most SAC units came quietly, destroying their aircraft before surrendering to incoming UNSC forces. However, the 1st Bomb Squadron refused to surrender, instead choosing to flee. When the order to surrender came down, the command staff of the squadron ordered their pilots and crew to follow the order. In response to this, the majority of the personnel at the airfield chose to mutiny, holding those who intended to surrender until they were able to make their escape to elsewhere on Gilgamesh. Spreading rumors that they had given their nuclear warheads to remnant GFS-aligned forces, the squadron used the fact UNSC attention was elsewhere to make their escape. Launching the working seven bombers from the squadron and several dropships with the remaining personnel and supplies, they flew north over the planet's pole and then south, intending to land at a former frontier outpost. Upon reaching the site, it was realized that while the runway at the base was long enough to accommodate the B-92, its state of disrepair meant that landings were going to be dangerous operations. However, the decision was made to land anyway, given there were no other airfields and they were reaching the limits of their range. During the landings, miraculously only one bomber was damaged, suffering a wheel blowout due to a rut in the runway. Category:Safe Havens